


maji love ren sama

by tsuiokunonenia



Category: HANAMI Company
Genre: >w<, Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, kanachan also cameos!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 00:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuiokunonenia/pseuds/tsuiokunonenia
Summary: first kiss scenario 4....shiratori!!!!!!!!!! Ren.





	maji love ren sama

This is for the Anon that requested reader chan mAking out with renkun sama >/////< I hope U enjoy!!!

Shiratori Ren sama san <3  
"Y/n- chan?"

You looked up to see eloquent green orbs staring at yours, a feverent blush on the tall male's fluffy cheeks.

"R- Ren- senpai!!" you also felt blood rushing down your cheeks. "um— u- um, Ren- senpai!!!!"

"Y- Y/n- chan, um—"

Out of nowhere suddenly a passionate scarlet colored hair with piercings 22 year old 182cm green cardigan wearing boy roughly pushed Ren into you causing your lips to crash and then rushed away.

You felt a frosty shiver run down your spine as the long haired eggplant purple haired male didn't pull away, instead shyly licking at your cherry chapstick covered lips for entrance. 

You granted this and leaned into his pecs and his yaoi hands wrapped around you and pulled you closer as your tongues struggled for dominance until—

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" Kanade interrupted then, glaring at you two before wheezing and stabbing u both before stabbing himself

The end >//w//<


End file.
